


Timari Month 2021

by khneltea



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Romance, Timari January 2021, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khneltea/pseuds/khneltea
Summary: "𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘷𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘣𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 36 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘵. 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘰 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘴𝘴. 𝘏𝘰𝘸 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧? 𝘑𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨.""𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘺𝘰𝘶, 𝘪'𝘮 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘸𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘢𝘳𝘪 𝘤𝘶𝘴 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘪𝘧𝘶𝘭 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘨𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘬 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘱𝘶𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘵 𝘣𝘶𝘭𝘭-𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘢𝘴𝘴."𝙢𝙚 𝙩𝙧𝙮𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙩𝙤 𝙘𝙤𝙢𝙥𝙡𝙚𝙩𝙚 𝙖 𝙥𝙧𝙤𝙢𝙥𝙩 𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙚𝙣𝙜𝙚 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙩𝙞𝙢𝙖𝙧𝙞 (𝙩𝙞𝙢𝙤𝙩𝙝𝙮 𝙙𝙧𝙖𝙠𝙚 𝙭 𝙢𝙖𝙧𝙞𝙣𝙚𝙩𝙩𝙚 𝙙𝙪𝙥𝙖𝙞𝙣-𝙘𝙝𝙚𝙣𝙜) 𝙩𝙝𝙧𝙤𝙪𝙜𝙝 𝙖 𝙨𝙚𝙧𝙞𝙚𝙨 𝙤𝙛 𝙝𝙚𝙖𝙙𝙘𝙖𝙣𝙣𝙤𝙣𝙨, 𝙥𝙧𝙤𝙢𝙥𝙩𝙨 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙤𝙣𝙚𝙨𝙝𝙤𝙩𝙨
Relationships: Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29
Collections: Timari January 2021





	Timari Month 2021

**Author's Note:**

> Day #1: New Year's Day
> 
> Marinette spends time with her boyfriend at New Year's and is shocked at what differences there is in tradition
> 
> Headcannon format

_↬_ So, Marinette decides to spend her whole winter/christmas/new year's break over at tim's house for the holidays

↬ Didn't really get the memo that he was _rich rich_ until she got to the house the day before new year's eve because she's Marinette

↬ Like, Adrien is rich, Chloe is rich, Kagami was very wealthy with all the fencing championships and sports her family does, but she still hasn't come to terms with the fact that Tim is _old money_ rich, not to mention affiliated in familial terms to _two_ major businesses

↬ Everyone forgets Drake Industries and the fact that Tim is the heir to all of that

↬ But anyways, it's been 2 days since that and Marinette is still going through a culture shock

↬ Apparently, parties were more common in America compared to spending it with only your family??

↬ It's very confusing for her, especially since she comes from a French-Italian-Chinese family

↬ Tim, on the other hand, revels in the fact that she is shocked and gets to show her new things

↬ "Mari, why are you hanging up mistletoes?"

↬ "Isn't that what everyone does at New Year's?"

↬ By now, everyone calls it a "Marinette" thing

↬ "Why are there 32 stacks of waffles in the kitchen? And 40 bundles of red envelops on the dining table?"

↬ "Oh, it's a Marinette."

↬ "Ah, gotchu."

↬ She feels very out of her element, but at the same time, enjoys it very much

↬ Imagine a very confused puppy at a play date with 20 other puppies who don't really know each other but look happy together all the same

↬ Of course, who could forget the sweet New Year's kiss?

↬ They were walking in the gardens during the Gala under the fairy lights strung on the poles of lampposts, Marinette holding her heels in one hand, and Tim's where hanging by the laces around his neck

↬ When they could hear the faint shouts of the countdown in the manor, they turned towards each other, smiling and giggling

↬ "10, 9, 8, 7, 6..." they moved closer together, chests touching, foreheads pressed together "3...2...1"

↬ They connected their lips in a sweet blissful embrace, innocence and promise ringing in their ears

↬ "Happy new year, my nymph"

↬ Yes, Tim calls Marinette 'Nymph'

↬ "Xīn nián kuài lè, mon chevalier"

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i'm late! i'm probably gonna do bulk uploads every time but it's gonna be worth it i promise (maybe-)


End file.
